


L'ordre des choses

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathmask est convoqué au Palais du Pope pour faute grave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ordre des choses

 

 

Le Grand Pope avait fait venir le chevalier du Cancer par courrier fermé. Deathmask avait beau n'avoir que dix-huit ans, les gardes avaient toujours une peur bleue de s'approcher de son temple.

Mais finalement il était là, sur le tapis rouge qui menait au trône, une main sur la hanche de son armure, le toisant presque d'un air supérieur, un sourire ironique plissant ses lèvres brunes. Vu du haut des marches, il semblait minuscule à l'intérieur des proportions gigantesques du palais de marbre – comme un pixie diabolique qui raillait même les dieux.

« Chevalier du Cancer, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ? »

L'Italien scruta le masque du Pope par réflexe, mais il ne pouvait lui donner aucun indice.

« A vrai dire, non. »

Son supérieur joignit ses mains gantées, tordant presque les jointures de ses doigts en signe d'exaspération.

« Ce matin, les parents d'une jeune fille de Rodorio sont venus me voir. Une certaine Ariana Doulos. Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose, chevalier ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

« Ces gens m'ont informé du fait que l'un des chevaliers d'or avait abusé de ses pouvoirs pour faire violence à leur fille. »

Un fragment de seconde, le chevalier du Cancer parut surpris. Mais cela ne dura pas.

« Et vous croyez ces pouilleux ? », ironisa-t-il.

« Ils ne mentaient pas », répondit froidement le Pope. « Toi par contre, tu me mens en ce moment. »

Deathmask passa une main dans ses cheveux, nonchalant.

« Oui, j'avoue avoir défloré cette pucelle. Mais elle ne protestait pas quand je lui ai fait son affaire. Elle en redemandait même. Est-ce un crime ? »

« Cesse de jouer au loup de la fable », répondit la voix si grave de l'Usurpateur.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Et tout en marchant vers son subalterne, il dit : « Un tel comportement est inadmissible au sein de l'ordre de la chevalerie. »

A mesure qu'il s'avançait, ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient... Quand il fut arrivé devant Deathmask, qu'il dépassait d'une tête, les mèches qui dépassaient de son casque étaient devenues d'un mélange gris sale de créature sauvage.

« Tu as bafoué les règles de notre code d'honneur. Et non seulement tu as porté sur toi la honte, mais tu as aussi agi dans l'intérêt du mal, c'est-à-dire contre Athéna. »

« Quelle plaisanterie… », murmura le Cancer.

« Tu as fait souffrir un être innocent et pur. Mais maintenant, tu vas connaître sa souffrance. »

Le bras droit du Cancer eut un soubresaut.

Le grand pope avait ôté son masque. Ses yeux, voilés, à demi cachés sous les mèches blanches de sa frange, étaient d'un rouge profond.

« Agenouille-toi pour recevoir ta punition. »

Le jeune homme obéit, sans se départir de son rictus d'ironie. Saga éleva la main ; les lourdes portes de la salle d'audience se fermèrent, et l'armure du Cancer quitta son propriétaire pour se reformer à quelques mètres de là.

« Pff… Ces prêtres, tous les mêmes », murmura l'Italien pour lui-même.

« C'est le châtiment ou la mort. Je te laisse choisir. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Deathmask dénoua la ceinture de son pantalon, gardant les yeux fixés sur le trône, s'efforçant de n'accorder que peu d'attention à l'odeur et la chaleur masculine qu'il sentait derrière lui. Saga avait ôté ses gants. Les deux mains ornées de bagues retroussèrent le haut de sa tunique, caressant la peau douce et jeune sur laquelle l'armure avait fait des cales, s'appropriant les muscles bronzés jusqu'aux fesses moelleuses. Puis il le pénétra d'un coup, sans aide.

C'était peut-être ça le plus pénible. Pas la douleur physique, celle-là, son entraînement l'y avait habitué, le rendant si cruel et insensible à celle d'autrui. Mais endurer l'odeur de Saga et ses hoquètements de plaisir, ça, il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire.

 

* * *

 

Une fois dehors, sur les nombreuses marches du parvis, Deathmask cracha.

Puis il sortit un morceau de tissu et se mit à briquer les protections de ses jambes et de ses bras, le doré de son plastron.

Il descendit jusqu'à la dernière maison. Le chevalier des Poissons était assis au soleil, faisant tourner dans sa main une rose bleue qu'il venait de créer, et son visage fin ressemblait étrangement à cette rose bleue.

« Tu viens de visiter le grand pope ? », s'enquit-il, de sa voix masculine toujours si étonnante.

« Oui. Et devine de qui Double-face m'a parlé ? De ta petite amie de Rodorio. »

Celui qu'on surnommait « Aphrodite » tourna la tête, interloqué.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais forcé cette petite gueuse », poursuivit Deathmask. « Mais tu n'as rien à craindre du Grand Pope, j'ai réussi à faire porter le chapeau à l'un des gardes. »

« Je ne l'ai pas forcée », répondit calmement le dernier chevalier d'or. « Je l'ai juste quittée il y a une semaine de cela. Elle ne l'aura pas supporté et aura inventé ce mensonge. »

Il se leva, inspirant le parfum de sa fleur.

« Et dire que tout le monde pense que tu es la douceur incarnée… », murmura l’autre.

« Ce n'est pas une question de douceur. L'amour ne choisit pas. Encore moins dure-t-il toute une vie. Ainsi va le monde…et l'ordre des choses. »

« Puisses-tu dire vrai », se contenta de répondre Masque de Mort, avant de continuer sa route.

 

 


End file.
